Steam, air, gas and hydraulic actuators are numerous and varied in construction. The art of pumps and pumping is highly developed. Your inventor, having devoted many years to problems of pumping and oil well servicing, developed my prior invention desiring to improve production in gaseous wells and in secondary recovery where heat is used to release crude oil in oil sands or porous rock strata. A desire to economize in the quantity of gas or air used to power actuator prompted the making of subject invention.